The overall mission of RPCI's Small Animal Bio-Imaging Resource (SABIR) is to provide specialized services relating to the imaging of small animal models of disease. The Resource provides scientific and technical services pertaining to image acquisition, quantitative image analysis, multidimensional renderings and visualization of imaging data sets for research. The objective of SABIR is to facilitate the conduct and progress of scientific research at RPCI by: 1. Providing the necessary intellectual and physical resources relating to non-invasive in vivo imaging, 2. Developing novel preclinical imaging techniques that provide insight into various biological processes involved in cancer and enable the conduct of preclinical trials of experimental therapeutics in animal models, 3. Establishing a technology platform that would allow translation of imaging techniques evaluated in preclinical models to improve disease detection and monitoring of therapeutic response in the clinical arena. SABIR offers customized services to investigators relating to the use of state-of-the-art small animal imaging techniques including magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and spectroscopy (MRS), fluorescent protein imaging and multispectral imaging. The Resource has recently expanded to include ultrasound (US), bioluminescence, photoacoustic, and x-ray imaging services. The Resource is led by two PhD faculty with extensive experience in small animal imaging, and is staffed by an additional 1.2 FTE resulting in a combined expenence of greater than 40 years in operating the resource. SABIR provides 24/7 access to and training in non-invasive imaging technologies to CCSG members in a cost-effective manner. First priority for use is given to peer-review-funded RPCI CCSG members; second priority to non-peerreview- funded CCSG members; third priority to non-members and academic collaborators; and last priority to external users. During the reporting period, the Small Animal Bio-Imaging Resource has served 29 members from 6 research programs, with 76% utilization by CCSG members with peer reviewed funding. CCSG support provides 12% of the overall proposed budget.